Always and Forever
by Blackpearl.Jwl
Summary: ONESHOT Arisa and Kureno can't stop thinking about eachother until Kureno just can't take it anymore. He goes to visit Arisa in hopes that she will except him...even his zodiac. Better than it sounds I hope.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, that's Natsuki Takaya, or the songs Change and Always and Forever, those belong to Good Charlotte

* * *

_**On and on and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on and on**_

Kureno paced in his room, thinking what he should do about this girl called Arisa. _Maybe I shouldn't call her that_ he found himself remembering their short time together. _She didn't seem to like it. _

But that was last time...maybe, just maybe, this time would be different. This time? What was he thinking...even if he did plan to go see her, he doubted Akito would give him time off. He sat on his bed, attempting to push the thoughts of his beloved Arisa to the back of his mind.

_When you wake up tomorrow, you might want to see her. _Tohru had no idea how true her words were. Ever sense that day she had come to see him, he couldn't pull Arisa from his mind.

_**I am lost in the see-through  
I think you lost yourself too  
Throughout all of this confusion  
I hope I somehow get to you**_

Arisa was sitting at an empty table she had just cleaned at her job. Ever sense Tohru had said her Kureno might just be a Sohma, she couldn't stop comparing him to other Sohma's she had met. The man she had talked to didn't seem like any of them to her. But then again, the Prince and Orange top didn't seem related at all. The look he had in his eyes that one day was haunting her every thought.

_**I practiced all the things I'd say  
To tell you how I feel  
And when I finally get my chance  
It all seems so surreal**_

Kureno stood, his mind made up.

He was going to ask Akito for today and tomorrow off.

**_Cause from the first time I saw you  
I only thought about you  
I didn't know you  
I wanted to hold onto  
The things you'd never say to me_**

Arisa walked home, those eyes still haunting her. Tohru had work right now and Saki was taking a makeup test, so there wasn't really anyone to go hang out with. She stumbled for what felt like the 10th time that day. Why was she so disoriented? She leaned on a wall and slid down to the floor. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She had never felt this out of it before. _I can't get Kureno-san out of my head. _"Doesn't really matter now though." She said to herself as she stood once more and turned the last corner leading to her house. "Knowing my luck, he's probably forgotten my name...if not me entirely."

"I haven't forgotten you or your name Arisa Uotani." She looked up to see the very man she had been thinking of standing before her, right in front of her house. "How could I?" He walked to her so they were barely a foot away from each other.

_**Cause you said **_

_**You can't change the way you feel  
(I could never do that, I could never do that)  
But you can't tell me this ain't real, cause this is real  
(and you would see right through that)  
And in the end its all I've got (so I'm gonna hold onto that)  
So im gonna hold  
On and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on and on and on and on**_

"K-Kureno?" He brushed back some her hair so he could see her eyes, then nodded. "I can't place it Arisa, but there's something about you that's been haunting me." He was smiling that lonely smile again; the one she hated so much. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" She nodded.

**_And now you've got me watchin' your eyes  
(watchin' just to see, watchin' just to see)  
You got me waitin' just to see  
(if you'll ever look at me)  
If it goes the way it never will  
(will it ever go, will it ever go my way)  
Your eyes are watchin' me_**.

She walked slightly behind him on their way to the park, watching him. She was so happy that was able to be near him again, but she couldn't help wondering how he knew where she lived. Maybe it was by chance that he was there.

Kureno glanced back slightly at Arisa, who was now staring at the ground, deep in thought. He led her onto a bench and sat next to her. "Is there something troubling you Arisa?" She snapped her head up at being called by her first name again. Then laughed slightly. "Were you waiting for me?" He smiled as an answer. "How did you find out where I live?" He turned his attention to the sky at her question. "A Tohru Honda came looking for me. She sort of snuck into the estate where I live and work and nearly got into a lot of trouble with my family. And all just to give me your address." She smiled to herself. That Tohru, she really did have great friends.

"So you are a Sohma?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. But that was one of the main questions that had been haunting her, along with those eyes of his. He took a deep breath before answering this. "Yes I am." "Are you an animal as well than?" This question had just given him the biggest shock he had ever gotten. How did she know about the Zodiac?

Seeing the look of pure confusion on his face, she explained herself. "The first day Kyo came to my school, he got angry about something and ran off. When Tohru went to find him, I followed with out her knowing. When I caught up with her, she fell on Kyo, or hugged him I'm not really sure, but the next thing I knew there was a cat standing where Kyo had been. I put two and two together but kept it to myself, I haven't even told Tohru that I knew." He smiled, maybe this girl would accept him if he showed her his zodiac. True, it was going against Akito, but he wanted this girl he had barely met to know everything about him.

He stood. "Come with me." He led her to a special place he had gone when he would run away as a small child. There was a small opening in the middle of a group of tall bushes that had the softest grass he had ever felt in his life. It was time to see if it was still there. He found it the same as he had left it nearly 15 years before. Arisa walked to the center and lay down. "This is amazing Kureno and so beautiful. How did you find such a wonderful place?" He walked over and sat next to where she was lying. "I always came here as a child when my mother would get angry with me. I spent most of my childhood here." The last part came out as barely more than a whisper.

"Why did she get angry?" She instantly gasped and sat up as she realized what a rude question she had just asked him. His past was none of her business. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that." She looked to the ground again. "It's okay." He turned to her. "Can I trust you to keep one of my secrets Arisa? Some things telling me I can." She was a little shocked at how well he seemed to trust her, considering how they had only ever really talked once before. Yet she found her self nodding.

She felt the brief sensation of his arms around her before a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. As the smoke cleared, she found a chicken, no roaster, where her Kureno had just been. "This is why my mother was angry with me. She didn't like this part of me." Kureno's voice was even coming from the bird. "Kureno? That's you?" "Yes Arisa. 13 members of my family turn into the animals of the Chinese zodiac. As you can see, I am the roaster. I'm sorry if it upsets you." She picked him up and hugged him close to her. "I don't care Kureno. If anything, I think it's kind of cute." He couldn't believe what she had just said, even he hated this part of him. He finally felt he knew what this feeling for her had grown to after such a short time.

She sat him down again and stroked his feathers. "You...You really don't think its weird?" She laughed at this. "Of course I think its weird, but its ok, its not like I'm much better though." He chuckled. "How does this happen, though? And when do you change back?" As if on cue, the smoke returned and he was back in human form. Arisa turned away upon noticing he had on nothing. "I'm sorry, the time it takes for us to turn back varies a bit." He said while quickly pulling on his pants and putting on his shirt, but left his shirt unbuttoned because he had been starting to get very warm before. "You can turn around now." She did so. "It happens either when we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex or when our bodies become week for any reason."

She was letting everything he had just told her and everything she had seen sink in. "Kureno?" "Yes?" In one swift movement, she leaned her head on his chest, careful not to hug him, and began to cry. "Arisa? I'm sorry, did I upset you?" He didn't know what to do if she truly was upset by his zodiac. Her memories would be suppressed and he was likely to get in a lot of trouble as well, but more than anything, he didn't want her to forget him. "I-I'm just so happy that you could trust me with this, is all." Thank goodness. He placed his hand on her head. This was probably the closest they could ever get to hugging.

"Arisa...I..." She cut him off by bringing up her head and meeting his lips with hers. He was surprised at first, but he kissed her back. They had each wanted to do this so bad ever since they had first seen each other. Kureno pulled back just enough to talk. "You can tell Miss Honda if you wish, she already knows about the zodiac. But please don't tell anyone else." "I promise Kureno. I won't betray you or your family. I...I think I love you Kureno." He kissed her briefly. "Thank you, Arisa. I love you as well."

**_Said I thank you  
Will always thank you  
More than you would know and I could ever show  
And I love you will always love you  
There's nothing I won't do to say these words to you  
That you're beautiful forever_**

* * *

Ok that was just a lil random thing I thought up a long time ago. Yes I know the reality of Kureno's zodiac but I thought this up when he fist showed up in book 9 so ya.

Also, thanks to Aaya (midnightwolf4110) for uploading this story for me cuz my computer sux and wont even try to upload any stories.

blakKitsune


End file.
